What's Mine Can Never be Yours
by Emmica-Grace Rosales
Summary: Clary Morgenstern moves from Hollywood to New York after her mom remarries. She her twin sister Seraphina and older brother Jon attend the New York Institute. There she meets Jace her sister's boyfriend. They begin to fall for each other but Sera is not one to give up and devises a devious scheme to get him back with Sebastian. Will their love stand the test of time or not?
1. Prologue

What s mine can never be yours

Prologue: My Life

Clary's POV

Hi I'm Clarissa 'Clary' Adele Morgenstern. I m sixteen. I used to live in Hollywood but when my parents Valentine and Jocelyn got divorced and my mom remarried her best friend Luke we moved to New York. I have two siblings: 'Seraphina Sera' Jesselyne Morgenstern my older by two minutes twin sister and Jonathan Jon Christopher Morgenstern my older by a year brother. Sera has waist length wavy white blond hair, flawless ivory skin, manicured nails, a double c chest and round emerald green eyes the only thing that marks us as sisters. Jon on the other hand is the spitting image of our father white blond hair muscular and ivory skin except for the eyes all three of us have green eyes. And if it s one thing they both hate my guts. I look like my mother rich wine red hair, emerald green eyes, freckles, short, flat chested (sorry mom) and really pale ivory skin and I mean really pale. I always look as if I m sick.

My parents are uber-rich, reason why their money comes from Hollywood. My mom is an actress/model. My dad is an male model/singer/song-writer and my step-dad Luke owns Graymark Film Productions a big time Hollywood movie producing company. My aunt Amatis, my Luke's sister is a fashion designer/model. I almost forgot Jon and Sera. When they were 13 they formed a brother and sister duo band called The Shadowhunters. Then two years later the band expanded as Sera's and Jon's best friends Seelie and Sebastian joined. Sebastian's always had a thing for me but I ll never go out with a creep like that. The band has released 5 albums and they are now working on the 6th. Jon is a teen pop sensation/male model/actor/dancer and Sera is also a teen pop sensation/model/actress/dancer. I starred in a few ads when I was small and had a few T.V. appearances that's it. I m an artist. A gothic artist who rides a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Such a disappointment according to Sera because as she says Clary you have money and power use to your full advantage to manipulate, bribe and charm people. Wow. Sometimes I wonder how on earth did I end up in a family of over achievers and I'm not one but c'est la vie.

Sera's POV

Hi I m Seraphina 'Sera' Jesselyne Morgenstern. I m sixteen just like my loser twin sister Clary. I have one other sibling besides Clary that s Jon. He s 17. We look totally alike. We are in a band called The Shadowhunters with our best friends Seelie and Sebastian. We have a tots disgusting little sister who happens to be my twin Clary. She is a short, gothic, crazy ginger who I motherfucking hate. Clary calls me manipulative and it true. I better get what I want, when I want it, how I want it, where I want it and don't even consider asking me why I want it. The honest to God truth don't mess with me

Jon's POV

Hey I m Johnathon 'Jon' Christopher Morgenstern. I m 17. I have two sisters who are twins Clary and Sera. I look like Sera. Sera, Seelie, Sebastian and I are in a band called The Shadowhunters. Our family is totally rich. I have a girlfriend named Taylor. She s 16. She has long wavy brunette hair,blue eyes and a nice ass. She is totally bangable. I honestly like Clary but I pretend not to because of Sera. Trust me she is not somebody to cross because Seraphina is ruthless and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and she doesn't care who she fucks over in the process so at the end of the day she gets what she wants.

How do you all like it so far?

Do you all think that Sera will be up to nothing good in this story? Let me know in your reviews


	2. New Girls in School

Chapter 1: New Girls in school

Chapter Song: Jan- New Girl

Clary's POV

I awoke to the sound of my older twin sister Seraphina screeching "Clary get up! YOU RE GOING TO BE LATE! We start a new school today!" Sighing I hollered back "Sera you and Jon can leave, I ll take my Harley! I know you re excited to meet your boyfriend!" "Good cause I didn't want my boyfriend to meet my loser sister and Jon doesn't want you to meet his girlfriend Taylor either." She snaps and walks away. I heave myself out of bed, take a shower, put on a slick of lip-gloss and pull my unmanageable red hair into a messy bun. When I come back to my room I put on my first day outfit: A gray muscle shirt that says Dream on Dreamer, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black beanie that say Bae, a black leather biker jacket, red and black lace-up knee high sneaker boots, a black choker necklace, a pair of grad bead drop earrings,a lace up corset bracelet, a boho stretch bracelet,a pair of glasses and tie it together with a black fringe slouch backpack. I go downstairs to the garage and see Seraphina's Porsche, Jon's Jeep, Luke's Jaguar and my mom's Ferrari missing. I deliberated between my Lamborghini or my Harley Davidson motorcycle and in the end the Harley won. I climbed on, drove out of the garage and speed to school.

When I arrived at the New York Institute, I found a parking spot and parked my bike. I was aware of people watching me I thought Let them stare . I took my backpack of the handlebars and turned around and saw a few boys admiring my bike. One of the boys broke away from them and approached me. I recognized him from movies and his songs as Jace Lightwood, that and his golden hair, eyes and skin. "Hey, nice bike." He said. "Thanks." I replied a little coldly. "Where did you get it?" He asked. It's either he didn't mind my rudeness or was ignoring it because of the bike. "California". He let out a low whistle and said "That must have cost you a lot". I shook my head "It was a gift for my birthday from my dad." I say right before two girls ran up to us with angry looks on their faces.

Jace's POV

I was chilling outside with my friends, when I saw this redheaded hottie on a black and silver Harley drove into the school."Damn." I thought to myself "She is good on that thing. I wonder were she learnt to drive like that. I touched my brother Alec and said Look at that bike. He turned and said That is a bike. Wanna go check it out? I nodded and he called the others and we went over. Over there the girl driving the bike turned around and saw us, I walked up to her and said Hey nice bike. Thanks. She replied but there was a little edge in her voice. Where did you get it? I asked wanting to know where she got that baby from. California. She said this time with pure ice in her voice. Ignoring it I said That must have cost you a lot. She shook her head and said "It was a gift for my birthday from my dad." I was about to reply when my sister Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood and her best friend Maia Roberts ran up to us looking pissed off. "Jace Lightwood that new girlfriend of yours is a bitch." Said Maia. "She called us slutty ditzy airheaded slores. What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" Snapped Izzy. Just then the red head laughed straight to Izzy's face. That was a big mistake.

Clary's POV

Jace and I were having an okay conversation when a fair skinned, girl with dark eyes and long straight raven hair and a next girl with dark hair and brown eyes and caramel colored skin who I recognized as Isabelle Lightwood and Maia Roberts from their modeling campaigns and movies came running up to Jace. The one I recognized as Maia said "Jace Lightwood that new girlfriend of yours is a bitch." "She called us slutty ditzy airheaded slores the hell is that supposed to even mean?" Snapped Izzy. Then before I could stop myself I laughed out loud. Isabelle wheeled around and faced me and yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Who the hell do you think you are to laugh at me?" I answered "Clary Morgenstern the sister of the girl you are talking about." "SO WHAT!?" interjected Maia. Jace interrupted us saying "Wait girls. Calm down. Clary I'm sure she didn't mean it like that and Izzy and Maia apologize." As Izzy and Maia opened their mouths to apologize, I stopped them "Don t I hate her as much as you do."

Izzy squealed out loud and said "Clary welcome to the club. We are going to be besties. You have an amazing sense of style. Designer goth." At that Maia rolled her eyes. "Cool. I like yours too and Maia's." I replied.

Izzy was wearing a crop top that said "Ur not bae ur baesic", a flowery blazer shorts and leggings underneath the shorts and flowery shoes, paired with a flower print bag and flower themed accessories. Maia on the other was much simpler wearing a black crop top, a blue pleated maxi skirt with a black waistband, black strappy heels, a blue bucket bag and had accessories to match in black, silver and blue. Then Maia gestured to the boys still fawning over my bike saying "They are: Alec Izzy's brother,Jordan my boyfriend, Raphael, Eric, Matt, Kirk, Jace, Will Jace's cousin, Jem, Sebastian, Gabriel, Simon and Magnus Alec's boyfriend. If you're hanging with us then you ll have to put up with them." I nodded. Then the bell rang and Jace asked "What do you have first?" "English with Mr. Wayland." I sighed. 'Cool Iz, Maia, Sera, Rat-face and I are in that class." He said with a smile. "Who's rat-face?" I asked confused. "That's Simon. Jace likes to be different." Maia clarified. "I noticed." I said and we all burst out laughing Then Sera came rushing put of the building. She stopped by us and said to Jace while grabbing his upper arm "Jacey let s go or we ll be late." She turned to me "Hi Clary. Bye Clary." And rushed off dragging Jace with her. Izzy and Maia started following and rolling my eyes I caught up with them. 


	3. Who do the Hell Do You Think You Are?

Chapter 2: Who the hell do you think you are

Chapter Song: Cascada- Who do you think you are

This chapter only has Clary's and Sera's POV. Jace's POV will return in chapter 3

Sera's POV

I dragged Jace all the way to the class and when we arrived at Mr. Wayland's, Jace stopped kissed me and asked me "You ready for this?" "Yeah course I am." I said. Jace pulled opened the door and escorted me in. The teacher looked at us and said "So Mr. Herondale you finally decided to join us and this is one of the new girls I presume." "Yes Mr. Wayland this is one of the new girls. This Sera Morgenstern my girlfriend so guys you can't screw her cause she's mine and I'm screwing her already." The class and Mr. Wayland laughed and I stepped up and said "Hey I'm Sera Morgenstern. I'm 16 years old. I'm dating Jace. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Then Clary, Maia, Izzy and Simon burst inside the class laughing. "Miss Lightwood, Miss Roberts and Miss Morgenstern I see you decided to join a circus on the way. Which one was it, please enlighten us." Clary blushed red and said "I apologize on behalf of the three of us it's my fault they were laughing. I told them this really embarrassing story of a thing that had happened to Sera once." "Ugh." I thought to myself "Leave it to that goody two-shoes to suck-up to Mr. Wayland and that idiot teacher is actually buying it." Mr. Wayland nodded and said "Miss Morgenstern introduce yourself." Clary stepped up and said "Hi I'm Clary Morgenstern. I'm 16 years old. I have two older siblings Jon and Sera. I like to ride my motorcycle and I love art."

Mr. Wayland said " Clary and Jace sit in the back and your partners for your project that I'm assigning today on Romeo and Juliet. Maia and Sera sit in the front and you two are partners. Sion and Izzy in the back next to Clary and you two are partners." Maia was shooting me death glares and before I could stop myself I said "Mr Wayland could Clary and I switch partners please. Maia and I don't really get along with each other." "Sorry but no I've made my decision already. Everyone please take your seats." Mr Wayland said. I watched Izzy, Clary and Jace go to the back and take their seats. Maia and I walked to our seats. As we took them Maia whispered "I'm so not pleased with this." "Neither am I but you don't see me bitching about it do you." I snapped back. Then I looked around and saw Clary and Izzy watching the two of us with amused looks on their faces and laughing. Maia smiled at them and I glared at at the two of them and turned around. All we did was talk about our projects. That class finished quickly and my next class was History with Mrs. Trueblood. Jace had Art with Miss Carstairs and guess who had it with him. A red-haired goth nobody who happened to be my sister.

Clary's POV

So after catching up with the others, I began to tell them this really hilarious story of the time when Sera had her first kiss and she bit the guy accidentally. We began to howl with laughter. Then we entered the class still laughing. Inside we saw Sera and Jace standing in front the class. Mr. Wayland said" Miss Lightwood, Miss Roberts, Mr Lewis and Miss Morgenstern I see you decided to join a circus on the way. Which one was it, please enlighten us." I flushed almost as red as my hair. Stepping up I said"I apologise on behalf of all four of us it's my fault they were laughing. I told them this really embarrassing story of a thing that had happened to Sera once." Mr. Wayland noddded and said "Miss Morgenstern introduce yourself." I stepped up and said "Hi I'm Clary Morgenstern. I'm 16 years old. I have two older siblings Jon and Sera. I like to ride my motorcycle and draw."

Mr. Wayland said "Clary and Jace sit in the back and your partners for you're project that I'm assigning today on Romeo and Juliet. Maia and Sera sit in the front and you two are partners. Simon and Izzy in the back next to Clary you two are partners." "Oh boy this is bad as in really really bad. Maia and Sera are a lethal combination" I thought.

Then Sera being Sera stepped up and said "Mr Wayland could Clary and I switch partners please. Maia and I don't really get along with each other." "Sorry but no I've made my decision already. Everyone please take your seats." Mr Wayland said. I laughed in my head and made my way to my seat. As I sat down I saw Maia and Sera having an argument. Izzy and I started to laugh. Sera turned around and upon seeing us laughing shot us a death glare. Maia just watched us and smiled with a satisfied look on her face. Since all we were discussing were our projects I took out my sketchbook and began to draw. After the bell rang I ran all the way to the third floor to Mrs. Carstairs Art Class and when I entered I saw that that blonde god that happened to Jace Lightwood. 


	4. Undeniable Feelings and Lunchtime Shame

Chapter 3: Undeniable Feelings and Lunchtime Embarrassments

Chapter Song: Taylor Swift: Untouchable

Previously on What's Mine Can Never be Yours

After the bell rang I ran all the way to the third floor to Mrs. Carstairs' Art Class and when I entered I saw that that blonde god that happened to Jace Lightwood.

Warning: This chapter contains extreme explicit language

Clary's POV

"Oh my God. What the hell am I thinking? I can't be falling for Jace or can I. He's my sister's boyfriend. I don't even know him." The thoughts going through my head were endless. I mean sure he was a little attractive but who the hell I'm lying to. Jace is fricking drop-dead hot. "Focus on the negative Clary. The negative." I kept thinking to myself. "He's a cocky, arrogant, self-obsessed, self-absorbed bastard that's dating your sister." Then a voice snapped me out of my reverie "Clary? Earth to Clary. Are you there? CLARY!" I looked up and saw Jace standing in front of me. "Oh. Hey, Jace." I said smiling sheepishly. "Listen Red Velvet, I know I'm hot and everything but seriously stop staring. I mean who wouldn't want a feisty little ginger fawning all over them, thanks for the attention Carrot-Top but I have a girlfriend. Hashtag sorry not sorry." Jace said cockily. "Shut the fuck up Herondale. Nobody wants you unless the want an STD." Clary angrily snapped at Jace flipping him off. "Ouch. Little Red who lit the fuse to your tampon?" Jace said faking a wounded expression. "I'm sorry Jace. Just a little nerv…" I was cut off by Jace putting his finger over her lips "I get it China Doll, not everyone can handle all of this." He said gesturing to his torso. When I shot him a glare that could have put him six feet under, Jace laughed and said "Just kidding, okay. No need to look at me like you want to kill me Spring Grass." "You better be." I growled, my emerald eyes darkening. "Or else, I will break into your house at an ungodly hour, get a sharp kitchen knife, sneak up to your room, cut off your dick and stuff it up your nose." Jace shuddered "That's demented Doll Face. You should see someone if you're having thoughts like that." I snicker conspicuously. "Also I got some really unpleasant mental images from that." Jace said cringing.

Just then Mrs. Carstairs entered the class. "Good morning everyone." She said with a bright smile "Please take a seat so we can get started." Jace and I walked towards their seats which where next to each other in a very uncomfortable silence. "So class today we have a new student joining us. Her name is Clarissa Fairchild and she an award-winning artist. Clarissa please introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Carstairs said smiling at Clary. I groan and stand up, dragging my chair back noisily. "Clare, I know you have feelings for me and you're jealous because I have a girlfriend but there is no need to deafen me but even if you are jealous." Jace said smirking at her. I scowl and make a cutting motion at the base of my neck. Then turning to face Mrs. Carstairs, Clary said "Mrs. Carstairs please its Clary and well class I'm Clarissa but call me Clary. I'm sixteen. I have two older siblings they both go here Sera and Jon. I like art, anime, rock music, cupcakes, poetry, comics and reading. My favorite writers are: Suzanne Collins, Veronica Roth, Jane Austen, Hemingway and William Shakespeare. I hate shopping, sleepovers, the color pink and people who don't know the difference between their comic book characters." "You sound like a very interesting person Clary, that we would all like to get to know but for now have a seat so I can give your first assignment for the term." I nod and sit back down.

Mrs. Carstairs began "So class as you already know in the fall term the Drama department puts on a play and this year they are doing Romeo and Juliet. So your assignment is going to be for you to take a seventy-two by sixty canvas and decorate it so it fits the theme of Romeo and Juliet and the best one will be displayed at the play and will be the picture for the flyer. The project is due on the thirtieth of October." A boy raised his hand and asked "Miss is this going to be an individual project or a group project." As he spoke I noticed he had a Spanish accent. It's not that I care or I like him or anything, it's just because our family spends a lot of time Majorca and I picked up on it. Leaning across I ask Jace "Who's that?" "Raphael Santiago. One of the mean populars. Besties with your sister and her friends." Nodding I lean back across. "The project is a group project and you will be working with the persons on your right and left." Mrs. Carstairs said. I look to my right and see a boy with black hair and blue eyes and on the left is Jace. The black haired boy looked kinda familiar, I mean I'm pretty sure Maia introduced him to me this morning. Black hair looked at me, winked and said "Well looks like we're partners ma cherie." And with that he took my hand, brought it to his mouth and gently pressed his lips against it. I was literally speechless for a moment and then I looked at black hair and said "Uh thanks. I'm Clary." "I know. I'm Will. William Herondale." "Ahh. That's it. Will." I thought then it hit me. "Herondale?" I questioned out loud. "Yup." Will said nodding his head. This threw me off and again for the second time in less than two minutes I was again rendered speechless. "Herondale?" I questioned "As in you're related to Jace?" "Yup." Jace cut in popping the p. "Oh Dios!" I exclaimed "Could this get any worse?"

Jace's POV

I laughed as I heard Clary's exclamation. "How many more Herondales are there just running around this school?" Clary asks us. "Four. Besides Jace and myself there's Ella and Cecily." Will answers. "By the Angel no." Clary exclaims. "Calm down. Ella and Cecily aren't like us." I reassure her. "Yeah they are absolute disgraces to the Herondale name." Will says shaking his head disappointedly. "Whatever." I heard Clary say sighing. "Let's get this over with." Wiggling my eyebrows and smirking, I say "Why can't handle all of this hotness. I mean you should feel lucky that you have the two Herondale men all to yourself." "Jace. Let the girl be." William said trying to contain a laugh. "Thanks Will. Now let's get started on this project." Clary said bossily. "Fine." I said pouting.

Time Break: 1 hour

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No!" Clary screams at Will for like the millionth time. "Romeo and Juliet does not contain guns, zombies, minions, wars, bombs, ninjas, clowns, demons, demon possessed dolls, vodka, parties and terrorists." "Clary. Calm down. Take deep breaths and just relax." I say trying to soothe her. "Oh my fucking God Jace. Don't tell me what the fuck to do. Okay. Just leave me the fuck alone." Clary snapped at me. Her reaction was one I didn't expect or well I actually kinda did because of her personality. "Ouch what's up with you?" Will asked. "Didn't you hear me say just leave me alone?" Clary sneered. "Dude I think you should give her some space." I whisper to Will. Just then a sharp shrill pierced through the air signaling the end of class. At the sound of the bell, Clary quickly grabbed all her stuff, shoved it into her bag and practically flew out of the room.

Time Break: Lunch

Unfortunately I didn't have any more classes with Clary for the set of classes before lunch. I had Geography with Rat-face, um I mean Simon and Maia, French with Isabelle, Sera and Sebastian and Biology again with Rat-face, Magnus, Alec and Izzy. That was a bummer because I really wanted to know what Clary's reasoning for her lash was out and because I actually was starting to like this chick. So at lunch I sat at the popular table with my friends, well one of the popular tables. Well let me explain, at our school there're two sets of populars: Your typical mean bullying populars and the kids who were popular because they are so nice and sweet to everyone. I alternate because Sera and some of my good friends are with the former and Will and Alec who are practically my brothers and my closest friends are with the latter. Today unfortunately, I was with Sera's group. I was chilling there, discussing game plays for our next football game, when some of my next concerts where going to be and eating a very delicious cheeseburger when I saw a very familiar redhead walking past our table. "Yo Clary." I hollered. She turned her head and looked at me. "What Jace?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. "Wanna sit with us?" I asked treading on eggshells with her. She looked between us and Iz and the others and repeated this a few times. Eventually she shook her head and said "Nah. I'll pass. I'm going to sit where I'm actually welcome." With the last part she narrowed her beautiful emerald eyes and directed them at Sera, Seelie, Sebastian and Jon and stalked off.

Clary's POV

As I sat down at the table, I saw some unfamiliar faces. "Welcome Clary." Isabelle began in a dramatic voice, "To the side of the light. The justice bringers. The side of the nice populars. You are officially initiated. You are now one of us. You will now drink the blood of the nice populars who came before." She finished off handing me a golden goblet filled with a red liquid. "I don't remember signing up for a cult guys." I said, pushing the cup back at Isabelle. Maia looked at my horrified expression and mouthed from across the table "Don't worry. It's just Ocean Spray cranberry juice." "Halleluiah." I thought to myself taking back the goblet and delicately taking a sip. I rested down the cup on the table as everyone began to clap and whoop. Isabelle took one of my hands lifted it into air and screamed rather loudly "She's one of us now bitches!" "Uh thanks." I said removing my hand from hers. "Okay now that Isabelle is finished with her crazy ritual let's introduce you to everyone." Maia said saving me from Izzy. "Okay so there is Ella, Cecily, Julian, Emma, Henry, James, Gideon, Gabriel, Magnus, Alec, Simon and Lily." "Nice to meet you guys." I said. I was greeted with a chorus of heys and wassups.

"So Clary." Izzy began "See any boys that you wanna hook up with?" I was completely taken aback by her bluntness. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." Maia chastised "Don't put the girl on the spot like that and don't ask her questions like that. She's not used to us yet." "It's okay. No I don't see any boys I wanna hook up with Iz." I say cautiously. "Except your sister's boyfriend." My subconscious told me. "You sure because you and Jace looks like you guys have a spark spark, bang bang thing going on." Izzy pressed. "One. Ew no, Jace is my sister's boyfriend. Two. He has an ego the size of the galaxy. Three. Ewww. Just ew. And four. What the fuck is a spark spark, bang bang?" I say. "Spark spark, bang, bang is Iz's way of saying that you two have something going on." Said Maia. "All of you kids are crazy." I say holding back a laugh. "Aca-scuse me." Isabelle said "I am not CRAZY, I'm just creatively expressive with my speech." "You're right Izzy." A male voice said. "I am?" Isabelle asked. "Yeah you're not crazy. You are completely out of your God given mind." "Shut the fuck up Alec." Izzy snapped, shooting Alec a glare and flipping him off. We all began to laugh as one of them said sibling love at its best. After we calmed down we were eating and casually chatting when the cafeteria suddenly got quiet and Izzy abruptly stopped talking with a horrified expression on her face and said looking at something behind me "Don't you dare." "What are you tal…." I was cut off by something cold and sticky running down my head, unto my neck and down my clothes. I turned around to see Seelie, Sera and two other girls one blonde and one Asian who I didn't know holding empty soda cans. "That's what you get for not sitting with us." Seelie spat and they turned and walked off.

"Oh that's it. Those bitches pushed it this time. Those fucking skanks think they could mess with one of my girls. I'll reorganize their fucking faces so much not even plastic surgery could help them. I'll rip out their motherfucking hair and stab them with my shoe heels until they're fucking dead and laugh over their dead bodies and then laugh all my way to fucking jail. Like who the fuck those whores think they are. They are nothing but prostitutes who probably all have an STD and get knocked up before they're eighteen. I'm going to fucking kill them all." Isabelle ranted, getting up and she was about to walk over there when Alec walked up behind and grabbed her by the waist and held her back. Isabelle began to hit and kick Alec until I said realizing that that just happened "Iz leave it. They're not worth it." And with this I grabbed my bag and ran out the cafeteria.

Jace's POV

I could see that they were fuming that Clary turned the offer to sit with us. I stared wistfully at Clary having fun with Isabelle and they, wishing I could be there. But then I realized something was up when Sera, Kaelie, Seelie and Aline went to the lunch lady and came back with four sodas. "What are you girls doing with soda? You don't drink that." I enquired. Kaelie laughed evilly and said "We're going to teach Sera's bitch sister a lesson." "Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" I asked. "Nah. Clary wouldn't tell. She's a wimp like that." Sera said. "Come on girls let's go." Seelie said and with that they strutted off towards Clary. I could only stare in horror as I watch the scene unfold in front me. Isabelle noticed them first and said something. Then Clary looked at Isabelle and said something but didn't finish as four cans of Coke got dumped over her head. The look on Clary's face was one of complete and of complete and utter horror. Then Seelie said something and they stalked back over to our table. Our table was in laughter when they came back and the girls were greeted with compliments and high fives. "That was fucking awesome! You guys showed that bitch!" Sebastian exclaimed. I got shook out of my thoughts when Sera came over and straddled my lap. "That was amazing, wasn't it?" Sera asked me. With my heart heavy, I fake a smile and say "Of course it was babe. You girls showed her." Then I pull her in for a kiss and over Sera's shoulder, I see Clary and she shakes her head at me and mouths sadly "I thought you were better than that Jace." And then she runs out of the lunch room. My gut wrenches as I think about the words she said and somehow those words hit me harder than anything I've been told before. 

Author's Note

Hey there readers, I have a couple things to say so here they are:

I am so so thankful to everyone one who read this story, reviewed, followed and favorite it. I just wanna say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I am so glad you chose my story to read. That just fills my stone cold heart and black soul with joy.

Two. I wanna give a shout out to Izzy lightwood Lewis. She was the first person to follow and favorite my story so thank you so much. That meant a lot to me so thank you again for being awesome.

Three

I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school, dance, football, studying, anime club and midterms that I had like no time to update. I again am SO SO SO SO sorry.

Four

And because I made you wait so long for this chapter, I'm going to give you a preview of chapter four.

Chapter 4: Cat Fights, Principal's Office and Assaulting Greek Gods

Chapter Song: Brooke Valentine ft. Da Brat - Girl Fight

Relevant Lyric: I ain't tryin to be no victim, you wanna cross that line I leave a bitch leakin blood, like it's period time. Got that old school in me like Tampax. You can't leave home without my CD like Air-Max

Previously on What's Mine Can Never be Yours:

And then she runs out of the lunch room. My gut wrenches as I think about the words she said and somehow those words hit me harder than anything I've been told before.

Izzy's POV

I know Clary told me to leave Sera and her minions alone but I'm not going to stand for those bitches and their bullshit. I'm sick of them and I'm going to do something about it. But right now I need to find Clary. (I'm giving you two different parts. One from after the incident and one from after school.)

Time Break - After School

I see Sera and the Plastics hanging around her car. Approaching them I yell "Seraphina Jesselyne Fairchild Morgenstern!" "What the fuck do you want?" She yells back at me. "I'm here to put you in your fucking place." I say fuming. I have an uncontrollable temper and I'm about to unleash it on Sera. "What you gonna do about it?" Sera taunts "Make me wear out of season clothes?" And everyone in the yard laughed. "No Seraphina. I'm not going to make you wear out of season clothes. I'm going to do this." I spit out, my voice laced with venom and with those words, I make a fist and send it through the air towards Sera's cheeks.

Well that's the end of our little preview. I hope you enjoyed it. I am open to suggestions about what should happen throughout the story. I may not use it or all of it but I will try so leave a review with your suggestion and your username so if I do use it I can give you a shoutout.


End file.
